Addicted
by BeautifulDisaster0711
Summary: When they were eleven years old, they took no real notice of each other. Eventually, however, James Potter fell in love with Lily Evans and proceeded to become rather, addicted, as his friends would say.
1. Prolouge

_A/N: I haven't written anything in a couple of years, especially for HP. But lately I've been getting back into HP and Lily/James. So, I just thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you enjoy. R&R, let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own it. Plus, I'm a poor college students so you wouldn't get anything from me anyways :)  
_

**Addicted  
**

_****__**Prologue:  
**_

When they were only eleven years old, they took no real notice of each other.

James Potter knew Lily Evans to be studious and friendly. So friendly, in fact, that she had done the seemingly unthinkable and befriended a Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape. He knew that she had red hair and green eyes, but anyone in Hogwarts could tell you that, because, even at the age of eleven, she had striking features. But that was about as far as James Potter's knowledge of Lily Evans went, give or take a few minor details.

Lily Evans knew James Potter to be a rather carefree boy with annoyingly untidy jet black hair. His hair, however, did not bother her to the degree it would in following years at the time. She knew he had, almost instantly, formed a tight friendship with three other boys that was seemingly indestructible. She had also mentioned, only once or twice to her closest friends, that James Potter had a downright contagious laugh. But that was about as far as Lily Evan's knowledge of James Potter went, give or take a few minor details.

When they were only twelve years old, they took only a slight notice in each other.

James Potter had realized that using the word studious to describe Lily Evans was, simply put, an understatement. She was brilliant, really. Top in their class, right after James Potter himself. He found out that she came from a family of all muggles, and he knew that she got on well with her parents but was known to rant and rave endlessly about her sister every once in awhile. He came to the conclusion that not only was she friendly, but her friends meant the world to her.

Lily Evans had realized that James Potter was _so_ carefree that it annoyed her, and that his ridiculous hair was constantly made more untidy by his own ruffling of it. She knew that, even with his carefree attitude, he was smart. Top in their class actually. And he would be the first to point that out to nearly anyone. His friendship with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew seemed more like a brotherhood than a friendship, really. They had named themselves The Marauders, and they were always up to no good.

When they were only thirteen years old, they learned a little bit more about each other. A little too much for a certain Lily Evans, and not quite enough for a certain James Potter.

James Potter knew that Lily was becoming quite beautiful as she grew up. He had recently began taking an interest in girls, and although he could have almost any that he wanted, Lily held his interest a little more than any of the others. James learned that Lily was slowly growing closer to her girl friends in Gryffindor, and further away from her Slytherin friend. A piece of information that, for reasons unbeknownst to even James, pleased him greatly. His friends would catch James staring at Lily Evans once in awhile. They laughed at him, teased him, and were quite sure that James Potter was developing a crush. And James Potter himself would've agreed quickly.

Lily Evans was beginning to find James Potter simply annoying. He was becoming increasingly more arrogant as he got older. And, as most of Hogwarts would be quick to tell, increasingly more handsome too. But Lily refused to admit that, afraid that, even if he didn't hear her, it would go straight to his already oversized head. He had acquired a golden snitch, despite the fact that he was a Chaser, not a Seeker. James constantly played with it, and it drove Lily crazy, and she wasn't even quite sure why. He, along with his friends, pranked others repeatedly, and most of the time Lily Evans did not find it amusing in the least. James Potter constantly got marks just as good, if not a little better than her, and she didn't think he tried even half as much as she. Lily Evans was fairly certain that she was beginning to develop quite a dislike of James Potter.

And when they were fourteen, in their 4th year at Hogwarts, their relationship grew into what it would remain as for many years into the future. James Potter had developed a strong crush on Lily Evans, began pranking her, all the while asking her out repeatedly, and declaring that one day Lily Evans would be his. Lily, on the other hand, had decided that her dislike for James, much like his arrogant attitude, was only growing strong the more he asked her out and the more he pranked her. It drove her absolutely insane. Lily refused each and every time he asked her out, and when he declared that one day she would be his, she scoffed in his face.

One day, a rather gloomy Saturday in fact, a loud bang could be heard from the girls dormitory. It was followed by numerous crashes and clanks, and then loud high pitched screams. The four Marauders sat in the Gryffindor common room smirking to themselves and looking significantly pleased. Suddenly, stomping could be heard from the stairs leading down from the dormitory.

"JAMES POTTER. YOU ARE ABSOLUTLEY THE MOST ARROGANT, ANNOYING, INSUFFERABLE HUMAN BEING THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE HOGWARTS GROUNDS!"

James chuckled to himself, and stood from his armchair to face Lily Evans. "I beg to differ, Lily dear."

His remarked put a rather flustered look upon her face. It was quickly replaced by blatant anger, however. "Don't call me that," she spat furiously.

Lily glared at James. He had quite the smug look on his face and she found it all the more infuriating. And now he was smirking at her. An egotistical smirk to go with his smug face and his untidy hair.

"But Lily dear, you know you like it. At least a little."

She shook her head violently. Her red hair flew around her face wildly, and her green eyes narrowed a little more. She was, however, at a loss for words. Therefore, James quickly continued the conversation. "Would you like to go out with me, Lily dear?"

And then, he could see it in her eyes, he had gone slightly too far. Her eyes widened from their narrow stance. She let out a small growl. "NO, POTTER! I will not go out with you. You think you are god's gift to women. But let's get this straight, right here, right now. I will NEVER go out with you, James Potter. Ever. In fact, I despise you, I absolutely despise you," she ended her rant with a huff, and stormed back up to the girls dormitory.

James Potter, with the smug look never leaving his face, trudged back to his friends. He plopped back into his armchair, and with a dreamy look crossing his handsome face said, "I think she likes me, no?"

James did not take the time to listen to the reply however. He had just learned that Lily Evans had quite the temper. And oh, he was fairly certain that he had just fallen in love with her. And he didn't even know what love was.


	2. Chapter 1 A plan of Brilliance

_A/N: So, here's the first official chapter. I've been toying with another story idea in my head for a few days. It's a little more AU, so I'm thinking about actually sitting down to write some of it one day soon._

_Please R&R!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!_

**00000000000000000000000000000**

James Potter grinned as he swiftly boarded the Hogwarts Express and then proceeded to find his friends. It wasn't hard, they were so loud you could hear them from almost anywhere on the train. His grin widened as he threw open the compartment door.

"Prongs!" Sirius Black shouted excitedly, and ran across the compartment and engulfed James in a hug. "I've missed you!"

James rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius off him. "You've lived with me all summer. You saw me an hour ago."

Sirius pretended to be hurt. "Can't a guy miss his best friend?" James responded by simply shaking his head and sitting next to Remus Lupin.

"So," James began, bursting to tell his friends what had him grinning so widely this morning, "this is my year!"

His friends looked at him, their faces etched with questions. "To get Lily," James clarified, dreamily. And, for a moment, James forgot everything around him. Simply at the mention of her name. He was brought back to reality by the snorting and cackling of his so called best friends.

"You say that _every_ year, James."

"But I'm serious this year," James blurted out, and instantly regretted his unwise word choice.

"Aha, I knew all you had to do was be me. Lily always has fancied me, I believe," Sirius joked. However, his joke was promptly ignored by all three of his friends. In turn, Sirius pouted at the flop of his joke.

"I have a plan this year. A good one," James insisted.

"It better be a good one, it's your last year."

"I _know_, Moony. It is a good one I swear," James' eyes pleaded with his friends to ask about the plan. He was just dying to share. Finally, Remus gave in.

"Ok," he sighed, "what's your brilliant plan?"

"I'm not going to ask her out anymore," he began laying out his plan excitedly. Sirius looked confused. Apparently he did not follow how not asking Lily out was going to benefit James. And so, James continued, "I'm going to do that thing. What she does. I'm going to play hard to get!"

Sirius scoffed. He didn't think James had it in him, really. He'd been head over heels in love with Lily Evans since they were fourteen. "You know, Prongs, if you ignore her and stop asking her out, and stop trying to kiss her all the time, she's likely to ignore you all together."

James' eyes widened. "No, Padfoot, she won't," he spoke with wavering confidence. It was a thought that had crossed his own mind several times.

Confused, Sirius turned to Remus for an explanation. Remus chuckled. "Ah yes, head boy and head girl are bound to be forced to spend a ridiculous amount of time together."

"Exactly."

Sirius snorted. "Have you told her about that yet?"

A small trace of nervousness passed through James' hazel eyes. He shook his head. He was afraid to tell her, to be honest. She would probably scream and curse him before pleading with Dumbledore to make someone else head boy. Anyone else. And, even though James wouldn't admit it to anyone, his heart ached a little bit every time he thought about it.

Noticing the look of hurt clouding James' eyes, Sirius switched the conversation back to the plan. James didn't know it, but his friends could tell when he was hurt. James tried to hide it the best he could, but Sirius and Remus could see right through him. Peter, on the other hand, well Peter was slightly daft.

"So, not going to ask her out, huh? Not even once?"

James instantly perked up as he remembered his, as he called it, brilliant plan. "No, not once. Well, y'know, not until I can be sure she'll say yes."

"I'm not sure you have it in you, Prongs," Remus remarked, voicing all of their thoughts.

James insisted he did, however. Sirius chuckled. "Well then, mate, now's your chance. She's in that compartment right across there," he stated, pointing across the train aisle, "Why don't you go tell her about that head boy badge of yours?"

James stood, knowing that Sirius was silently daring James to go. And, his three friends stood up right after him. "You can't be serious," James started, before looking at Sirius and saying 'don't' firmly. "Surely you're not planning to come with."

Sirius smirked. "Of course we are, Jamsie. You didn't think, not even for a second, that we would miss seeing her either A. scream her head off at you when she finds out or B. watching you try to stick to your plan, did you?" As Sirius finished, he opened the compartment door and barged quickly in the compartment that apparently held Lily Evans. James rolled his eyes, prepared himself mentally for the screaming he knew was coming, and followed his friend.

"Lily!" Sirius bellowed loudly as he entered her compartment. Lily, looked up when they heard the loud, screeching voice of the one and only Sirius Black.

Lily rolled her eyes, but could not suppress a small smile. "Yes, Black?"

But what exactly Sirius planned to say, Lily would never know. At that second James Potter entered the compartment, and Lily's mood worsened slightly. She looked at him, expecting him to do something that would infuriate her. Instead, she was surprised to see a polite small gracing his lips.

"Hullo, Lily. Have a good summer?"

Lily was shocked, to say the least. Too shocked for words, in fact, and so she simply nodded. James sat across from her, not sure what to say.

"So," Sirius started, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. "James got head boy," he blurted out quickly, looked at Lily, hoping for something entertaining to happen.

"I figured," Lily began.

"Really?" Sirius squeaked out, genuinely surprised. "We were all downright shocked, to say the least!"

"Yes, well," Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, "I wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea. But it was bound to be one of you four. And James, well," Lily paused, not sure exactly what she was trying to say, "Well, is the most qualified in our year, I suppose," she finished her thought quietly.

_No yelling_, James thought, _and a compliment, of sorts._ James' heart swelled slightly as Lily Evans uttered something nice about him. It happened very rarely. In fact, James was sure he could count the times on one hand. But boy, when it did happen, James' mood could not be brought down for _days_.

And so, James Potter said the first thing he could think of to say. "Lily, go out with me?"

Lily huffed slightly. "Back to that, are we Potter? I was hoping you'd stop that. I guess it was too much to ask, to think that you'd have grown up a little bit? No, I will not go out with you, for the 347th time," she finished, as she stood and threw open the compartment door, trying to suppress her anger as she exited through the door quickly.

James smirked, and called out after her, "So you've been counting too, then?" The door was promptly slammed in his face.

James, Remus, and Peter all proceeded to burst out laughing, and gave James a pointed look, as if to say 'way to follow the plan.' James shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

**00000000000000000000000**

Lily Evans stormed down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, one she could be sure that James could no longer see her. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he had ruffled her feathers. She could not, for the life of her, figure out why James Potter insisted on making her life miserable by repeatedly asking her out. It was not as if he _really_ fancied her. She was sure of that.

And even if he did, everyone knew that she _despised_ him. Yet James kept trying, in order to boost his ego, she assumed.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh. Where were her damn friends when she needed them? Finally, after many minutes of searching the train recklessly, Lily found them, and then she burst violently into their compartment.

Her doe-like green eyes surveyed the compartment quickly, and one she could be positive they were the only three inhabitants of it, she let out a loud, frustrated growl. "I swear I would kill James Potter if it wouldn't get me locked up in Azkaban!"

Marlene McKinnon chuckled. She had always been quite amused by Lily and her blunt hatred for James Potter. "What happened this time, Lil?" She asked tentatively, her bright blue eyes clouded with wonderment.

The third girl, sitting across from Marlene, set down her book in order to glance at Lily as well. This girl, Mary MacDonald, narrowed her brown eyes inquisitively, and then patted the seat next to her. "Yes, Lily dear, pray tell what James Potter did this time to get you in such a puff."

Marlene laughed slightly at the expense of Lily. Lily, on the other hand, did not find it amusing. Not one bit.

"He-he-," Lily sounded exasperated, and like she couldn't string together a coherent sentence no matter how hard she tried. "He asked me out!"

Mary raised and eyebrow as Lily finally threw herself in the seat beside her. Glancing slowly at Marlene, she was relieved to find the same look of confusion washed over her face as well.

"Not to sound rude, Lil," Marlene started slowly, careful not to upset Lily, "but doesn't he _always_?"

Lily let out another growl, and a ferocious look passed through her eyes. "Yes. But he didn't. At first, that is. I thought he had finally grown up. But alas, no. Of course not. It is James-freaking-Potter after all."

Mary chuckled. "This is your 7th year, Lils. Why not try to have some fun with Potter? What do you have to lose, really?"

Lily's green eyes widened. "What do I have to lose? My dignity. My pride. My-my-" Lily shrieked as she began to run out of words so quickly, "My_ everything,_" she finished with a dramatic sigh.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Or, maybe you'd end up taking away something worth much more than anything you could ever lose."

Lily returned Marlene's comment with a glare. She hated when Marlene got all philosophical on people. She always ended up sounding so wise, and absolutely bloody brilliant, when really, she was just pulling it out of nowhere.

"What I'd gain would be a pain in my arse!"

And with that, the three girls silently agreed to stop discussing James Potter for the rest of the train ride. Or, at least for as long as they could avoid him and his friends.


End file.
